The Blizzard
by Amerique
Summary: Takes place when Bo, Luke,and Daisy are kids. Snow has fallen in Hazzard for the first time in years. A snow storm hits Hazzard and two of the Duke kids gets lost in it. Will jesse and the others find them before its too late? read to find out.
1. snow

**here is a story i thoughtuplate one night. it takes place when Bo, Luke, and Daisy are kids. **

**Bo is 5, Daisy is 7, and Luke is 9. enjoy and please R&R.**

* * *

It was a cold day in mid December. Cousins Bo, Luke, and Daisy were outside playing in the snow that had fallen the night before. It was the first time that any of the Duke kids had seen snow since it didn't normally snow in Hazzard. In fact the last recorded snow fall was back in January of 1912. Jesse duke and his wife Martha were sitting inside in the kitchen watching the kids throw snow balls at each other.

The kids had each built their own forts to keep them from getting hit by the other two. Luke had just made a very large snow ball and was about to throw it at Daisy, when out of nowhere something hard and cold hit him in the head. He turned around to see his youngest cousin Bo duck down behind his fort. Luke momentarily forgot about Daisy and slowly walked over to where Bo was crouched down giggling to himself.

Luke could tell that Bo hadn't heard him coming and jumped what seemed like fifty feet when Luke dropped the large snow ball on his head. Bo fell on his bottom and turned around to see Luke standing above him with a big Cheshire cat grin on his face. Luke knew that Bo wasn't going to be able to chase after him because of his asthma so Luke knew he was safe. Or at least he thought he was.

Just as Luke turned around to head back to hi fort, he felt something grab a hold of his coat. Before Luke had time to react, he felt something ice cold go down the back of his shirt. He yelped in surprise at the sudden cold, wet feeling on his back. He started running around trying to get the snow out of his shirt. Bo and Daisy were on the ground laughing hard. Jesse and Martha had seen what Bo did and couldn't help but laugh a little as their oldest charge danced around the front yard trying to get the snow out of his clothes. Jesse noticed it was starting to get late.

"I'll fix some hot coco for the kids okay dear." Martha said to Jesse as he got up to get the kids.

"Alright dear." Jesse walked to the front door to call the kids.

"Kids, who wants some hot coco?" Jesse called. The three kids looked at their uncle and ran towards the house. Luke and Daisy were about five steps ahead of Bo, who was starting to lag behind. Luke noticed that Bo was starting to slow down and he knew that Bo's asthma would start acting up if he kept running. Luke turned around and jogged over to where Bo was bent over catching his breath. Luke bent down and offered Bo a piggy back ride.

"Here Bo, get on my back and I'll carry you inside." Bo accepted Luke's offer and climbed on his back. Once Luke was sure Bo had a good grip so that he wouldn't fall, Luke slowly rose up to his full height. He easily carried Bo inside. Once they were inside, they both noticed that Daisy was already dressed in different clothes. Daisy sat at the kitchen table waiting for her cousins to get inside and dressed into warmer clothes so that they could enjoy their hot coco. Bo and Luke went into their room to get some warmer clothes on.

Bo sat on Luke's bed wrapped in a blanket breathing a little hard. Luke noticed that Bo was breathing a little hard and grabbed Bo's inhaler off of his dresser and tossed it o him. Bo had been watching what Luke was doing and caught the inhaler before it hit the bed. Bo took a couple breaths of the medicine and covered his head back up with the cover again. Luke continued rummaging through the closet looking for something for him and Bo to wear.

Luke found an old shirt that he had worn when he was the same age as Bo and it was now too small for him. He tossed the shirt over to Bo who didn't see it coming. It hit Bo in the face and made him jump a little. Luke didn't notice since he was back to rummaging through the closet again looking for more clothes. Once Luke had found himself a shirt and pair of pants for both him and Bo. Once both boys were dressed, they made their way out to the kitchen. Bo had drug the blanket he was coved up with on Luke's bed out with him, still wrapped in it.

Jesse noticed that Bo had the blanket, but decided not to say anything this time. Luke climbed onto one of the chairs at the table. Martha bent down and helped Bo get onto the chair next to Luke. Jesse got down five glasses from the cabinet over the sink. Martha filled each one half full with hot coco. She passed one out to each kid and one to her and one to Jesse. After they all finished their hot coco, Luke and Bo went into the living room. Bo climbed up on the couch and sat there still wrapped in the blanket. Luke turned on the TV and found some cartoons. He climbed up on the couch and sat next to Bo. Daisy was in the kitchen with Jesse and Martha.

"Uncle Jesse."

"Yes Daisy?"

"How's come it didn't snow last year?"

"I don't know Daisy. The weather always changes."

"Oh okay. I'm going to go watch cartoons." Daisy said as she jumped off the chair she was sitting on. She ran into the living room and saw Bo and Luke sitting on the couch watching Tom and Jerry on TV. Daisy climbed up on Jesse's chair and started watching TV. About ten minutes later Daisy heard a soft snoring sound coming from the couch. She looked over to see both Bo and Luke asleep under the blanket.

Bo had his head laying on Luke's shoulder and Luke had his head laying on Bo's head. Daisy let out a loud yawn that she hadn't been expecting. Jesse came into the living room with Martha. They both noticed Bo and Luke sleeping on the couch. Jesse went over to the couch and picked Bo up. Martha then picked Luke up and both adults carried the boys into their room. Jesse tucked both boys in and turned out the lights. Daisy was standing in the door way to the living room when Martha came back out of the boys' room.

"Aunt Martha, can you tuck me in and tell me a story please?" Daisy asked her aunt. Martha couldn't help but smile.

"Sure sweetheart. Come on lets go." Martha said as she took Daisy's hand and walked down the hallway towards Daisy's room. Daisy climbed into bed and let Martha tuck her in. Martha then sat on the edge of Daisy's bed and began telling her a story about a bunny named Peter Rabbit and an old farmer name Mr. McGregor. Daisy listened to the story until she could no longer hold her eyes open. Once Martha was sure she was asleep, she quietly walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She walked out into the living room where Jesse was sitting watching the weather.

"The weather man says that there is a snow storm on the way. He said it may get here some time tomorrow afternoon." Jesse said as Martha sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well we had best get the animals ready and the house as well. I'll run into town tomorrow mornin' after breakfast and get some more groceries. Just incase it is real bad." Martha said.

"Okay Dear. I'm going to hit the hay. You comin'?" Jesse asked his wife.

"Yes just let me do wash up real quick and I'll come in." Jesse nodded his head and started towards his and Martha's bedroom. He turned around and looked at his wife.

"I love you Martha." Jesse said before he headed into the room. Martha turned and looked at Jesse.

"I love you too Dear." She said as she went into the bathroom. About ten minutes later she came out and headed for the bedroom. Neither Martha or Jesse knew of the trouble yet to come.

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter 1. hope ya'll enjoyed it. please R&R! if i get enough reviews i'll update. so please review. good and bad reviews and comments are welcome**


	2. the storm

**ok here's chapter two. i just wanted to say thanks real quick to everyone who has given me a review so far so THANKS! well enjoy! ya'll know what to do afterwards:)**

**Bo is 5, Daisy is 7, and Luke is 9.**

* * *

The next day Bo and Luke were up long before anyone else was. Bo sat at the kitchen table while Luke got two bowls down and got out a box of cereal.

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah Bo."

"When can we go outside and play in the snow? That was fun yesterday." Bo said to his oldest cousin. Luke finished fixing breakfast for him and Bo and sat down at the table after he put the milk and cereal away.

"I'm gonna ask Uncle Jesse when he gets up. Maybe he'll let us go into the woods today. Then we can have a big snowball fight there."

"Okay. Do you think you can help me with my fort again?"

"Sure if we're allowed to go. Ya better finish yer cereal before it gets soggy."

"Okay Luke." Both boys sat at the table eating their cereal and talkin about nothing in particular.

About an hour later Jesse and Martha came into the kitchen. Martha saw the two empty bowls in the sink and knew right away that Bo and Luke were up and about. But where they were at no one could guess. Martha decided not to fix a big breakfast since her two nephews already snuck a bowl of cereal.

Jesse was walking by the boys' room when he heard laughter coming from behind the closed door. Jesse opened the door just a crack. He peeked inside and saw Luke on the floor acting like some kind of animal, while Bo was sitting on his bed watching Luke and laughing at his performance. Jesse just couldn't keep himself from chuckling at his nephews. Jesse quietly closed the door behind himself and walked down to the bathroom.

About two hours later Bo and Luke came out of their room. They noticed that Jesse and Martha were up. Bo ran over to his uncle and began jumping up and down excited about what Jesse could only guess.

"Whoa what's got you al riled up?" Jesse asked the excited child.

"Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse, can me and Luke go outside and play in the woods please?" Bo said still jumping up and down.

"Ok first off stop jumping up and down so much yer gonna get yer asthma worked up. And secondly yes you can, but you can't go in too far. Make sure the farm stays in view. And if'n it starts to snow I want you two to head back to the farm." Jesse said to both nephews. Bo stopped jumping and started settling down some.

"Alright you two now go get ready to go outside. And Bo, I want you to take yer inhaler just incase yer asthma acts up while yer in the woods." Jesse said to his excited nephews.

"Okay Uncle Jesse." Both boys said in unison.

"Alright now go on and get ready 'fore it gets to late. And 'fore that storm gets here and you can't go outside." Both boys took off towards their room again. After they were dressed in their outside winter clothes, the boys raced each other outside into the snow. Luke was the first one outside, Bo ran out right after Luke and slipped on a patch of ice. He slid down the path on his bottom. Jesse had dug out a path so that they could get to the old pickup. Luke was standing on the edge of the path.

"Luke! Watch out!" Bo yelled in warning as he approached Luke fast. Luke turned around a moment to late. Just as he turned around, Bo hit him and the impact caused both boys went sliding even further down the path. They finally came to a stop at the end of the path after having gone completely under the truck and hitting a small tree.

Bo and Luke just layed on the ground completely dazed. Luke was the first to regain his senses. He looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. Bo was laying next to him on his stomach, his feet over his head. Luke saw that Bo was laying next to him for some reason. It finally hit him when he remembered that Bo had warned him about something.

"Oooowwwww….. That must've been why Bo yelled at me to watch out." Luke said to himself. Bo started to stir next to him. Bo opened his eyes trying to focus and take in everything that had just happened. Luke helped Bo sit up.

"Oooowwww…. My head hurts…."

"Are ya okay Bo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay. Ya know, that was pretty fun. But it hurt when we stopped." Bo said giggling. Luke just ruffled Bo's honey blonde hair, smiling along with his baby cousin.

"C'mon cuz' it's gonna be too late by the time we get going if'n we don't go now."

"Okay Luke. Can we go down by the creek?"

"Why do you wanna go there for?"

"I wanna see if it's ice like the steps are."

"Okay. We'll go, but only for a minute. Ya know what Uncle Jesse said."

"That we's gotta stay close to the farm. And if'n it starts snowing to get back to the farm."

"Yup, so let's get goin' 'fore it gets dark or starts snowing."

"Okey dokey Luke." Bo said as Luke started leading the way. About half way to the creek, Bo saw a large bird flying over head. He stopped to watch it and momentarily forgot about Luke. Luke who had no idea that Bo had stopped following him, kept walking. When the bird was out of sight, Bo turned around to follow Luke again, but when he looked around, Luke was gone. Being as young as he was, Bo had no idea that he could follow Luke's footprints in the snow. He started to get panicky. He began to wonder around the woods trying to find Luke.

Luke was finally at the creek when he stopped to rest. Still having no idea Bo was lost, he began talking thinking Bo was with him. When Luke got no response, he turned around and saw that Bo was gone. Luke started to grow worried. He knew that if Bo got lost in the woods, that he may never find his way out. Just then Luke remembered that he also had Bo's inhaler in his pocket.

Luke knew that if Bo got to scared then he would have an asthma attack, and with the weather as cold as it was, it would only make it worse. Both boys had been wondering around for what seemed like an eternity, when it started to snow. It was light at first, but then it grew heavier and heavier, until it was just flat out storming. Luke knew he had to find Bo and fast. He once again walked around the woods yelling Bo's name as loud as he could.

"BO! BO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Luke yelled. The only response he got was the howling of the wind. All he could do was keep looking and calling and praying that Bo was alright.

Bo had been walking for what seemed like forever to him, but in reality had only been a few hours. Bo was getting colder and more frightened with each passing minute. It was also getting harder for him to breath because of his asthma and the cold air.

He had given up calling for Luke when it became hard for him to breath. Bo kept walking deeper into the woods getting further and further from the farm with each passing minute. Luke was not having much luck either. With each passing minute he was also getting further and further away from the farm.

Back at the farm, the snow had started to fall harder. Jesse, Martha, and Daisy were in the living room watching TV, when Jesse looked out the window. All he saw when he looked outside was white.

"Martha I'm getting worried. I told the boys to get back if it started to snow."

"It'll be alright Jesse, I'm sure the boys are on they're way back now. We just have to wait. We can't o out and look for them in this weather anyways. I hate sitting here waiting on them to get back too dear, but if they're not back in one hour, well go look for them." Martha said to her husband, while she tried to keep her voice from sounding worried.

"Yeah yer right dear, that's about all we can do right now with all that snow coming down. It'll be next to impossible to see out the windshield anyways. I just hope they are alright."

"I know, me too Jesse dear."

Meanwhile, Bo and Luke was still wandering around trying to find the other and shelter at the same time.

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter two. big cliffy there. please R&R! it keeps me writing! thanks!**


	3. lost and found

**well here's chapter 3! hope y'll enjoy it and please R&R!**

**Bo is 5, Daisy is 7, and Luke is 9.**

* * *

Jesse couldn't stand to wait anymore. He had to find his nephews before it was too late. He grabbed his coat, hat, and gloves and got his truck keys off the key holder. He ran outside, careful not to slip on the ice. He got into his truck and started it up. He pulled out of the drive and headed down the road hoping to find some trace of Bo and Luke.

Bo didn't know how long he had been walking around. His hands were starting to get very cold and he was starting to get hungry. Bo noticed an old shack nearby that looked like it was abandoned. He made his way over to the front door and found that it was unlocked.

He opened the old door to the small building. The door opened with an eerie squeaking sound. Bo walked inside and quickly closed the door. He walked around the old shack and found the kitchen. He found a small corner that was in the kitchen between the stove and refrigerator and sat down. He pulled his knees up to his body as much as he could. The small child sat there shivering uncontrollably as his body tried it's best to warm itself up. He stayed that way until he fell asleep, still shivering.

Luke was starting to get tired and was already way beyond cold. He didn't dare stop for a break though since he didn't know where Bo was. Luke was to busy fearing for his baby cousin's own safety. Luke kept walking trying to find some kind of clue as to where Bo could be.

As Luke was walking, he noticed a footprint in the snow that had been partially filled in by the snow that was falling. Luke could tell that the footprints were that of another person's and decided to follow them, hoping that they would lead him to Bo. Luke started walking in the direction the footprints were going, not knowing what he would find at the end of them.

Meanwhile Jesse was still looking for Bo and Luke in the truck, when he decided that the next place he would look would be in the woods. He drove back to the farm and parked the truck in the drive way. He then headed into the woods, going the same way he had seen the boys go in.

Martha had called Rosco andDavis to let them know that Bo and Luke were missing. Davis was the temporary deputy filling in for Deputy Crabb.

"Rosco, please come quick! We need yer help!"

_"What's the problem Martha?" _Rosco asked the worried woman.

"Oh Rosco, Bo and Luke are missing. They went outside to play and they never came back in! Jesse went out to look for them. Oh Rosco please you must help us find the boys!" Martha begged to the sheriff.

_"Oh that's terrible! I'll getDavis and we'll be there as soon as we can."_

"Thank you so much Rosco."

_"No problem Martha." _Rosco hung up the phone. Davis was nearby sweeping the floor when he looked up and saw the distressed face of the county sheriff.

"Somethin' wrong sheriff?"Davis asked. Rosco looked at him with a worried expression.

"The Duke boys are missing. Martha Duke said that they went outside to play and they never came back. Jesse Duke is out looking for them right now. C'mon Davis, we gotta get to the Duke farm and find those boys before something terrible happens to them."

"Gotcha sheriff."Davis said as he put on his coat and gloves. Rosco did the same thing and soon the sheriff and his deputy were on their way to the Duke farm to help in the search for the missing two young Dukes.

Luke had been walking for another twenty minutes or so when he came across an old worn down shack. Luke ran up to it seeing that the tracks went up to the door. Luke slowly turned the door knob not knowing what he would find on the other side. Luke opened the door and the squeaks that it made sent a chill down his spine that out matched any chill the cold could've given him. The inside was dark and cold.

Luke started shivering uncontrollably as he slowly made his way into the living room. He looked around trying to see everything he could in the darkness of the building. Luke had trouble finding his way around the shack since it was so dark. He managed to find the bathroom, three bedrooms, and an old broom closet. He was walking back through the living room, when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Luke cautiously made his way into the dark room and tried to find the source of the noise.

Luke spotted the outline of a candle on the kitchen table. He grabbed it and started looking for something that he could possibly light it with. He felt along the counter as far back as his arm would reach. Towards the end of the counter, he found a small book of matches. Hoping that there was at least one match in it, Luke grabbed the book and opened it. He let out a sigh of relief when it was still mostly full. Having had the experience of lighting matches, since he helped his aunt light some of the candles around the farm.

Luke struck the match along the edge of the book and a bright orange, yellow and blue flame sprouted out of the tip of the match. Luke carefully lit the candle after finding the wick. Luke put the match out and turned around to see if he could get a better look around the room. The noise came again and Luke pointed the candle in the direction he thought the sound had come from.

Luke let out a loud gasp when he saw the source of the noise. There in the corner next to the stove and refrigerator, was the small form of Bo huddled into a small ball trying to stay warm. Luke ran over to his cousin and sat down by his side. He put his arms on Bo's small shoulders.

"Bo, Bo. Are you alright?" Luke said in a panic stricken voice. He grew even more worried when Bo didn't answer. Luke took off his heavy down coat and put it around Bo's small body. Luke sat down and scooted right next to Bo. He put his arm around Bo's back and started rubbing circles on his back, trying to warm him up. Luke decided to lift Bo's head up so that he could see Luke's face.

Luke put his hand under Bo's chin and gently lifted his head up. Bo let out a small moan when Luke touched his face. When Bo felt his head being moved, he slowly opened his eyes. He took one look at Luke and a sudden rush came over Bo. He jumped up and gave Luke a big hug. Luke was surprised and caught off guard when Bo jumped up, but he quickly recovered and returned the hug. Luke winced when he felt how cold Bo's body was. He then heard another sound coming from his small cousin. Crying.

"Ssshhh…it's alright Bo, I'm here." Luke said trying to comfort the small boy.

"Luke, I'm scared." Bo cried into Luke's shoulder.

"It's okay now Bo, I'm here."

"I want Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha. Can we go home now?"

"It's still snowing outside. As soon as it stops I promise ya we'll go home. Okay?"

'_sniff' "_Okay Luke." Bo and Luke sat back down next to each other, as close as they could get to each other trying to stay warm. Luke was more worried about keeping Bo warm then himself. Luke started to think of how he could get Bo home as soon as the snow stops.

_'How am I gonna get Bo home? I wonder if Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha are out looking for us. I hope they're okay…' _Luke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his little cousin coughing.

_'cough cough'_

"Bo, are you alright?" Luke asked. Luke looked down at his cousin and noticed that he was having trouble breathing. Luke then remembered that he had grabbed Bo's inhaler when Bo had run off forgetting it when he ran outside with Luke. Luke got it out of is pants pocket and quickly tilted Bo's head up enough to where he could get the amount of the medicine that he needed to help him breath easier. Luke stuck the open end of the inhaler into Bo's mouth.

"Okay Bo, ya need to breathe this in. Its yer inhaler." Bo did as he was told while Luke pushed the button on the top releasing the medicine into Bo's mouth that quickly went into his lungs. Luke repeated the process again like he was told to do by Bo's doctor and Jesse. He was glad to see that Bo was starting to breathe easier now.

_' Man am I glad that doctor showed me how to do that. And I'm even gladder that I remembered to grab it before I ran outside.' _Luke thought to himself. Once again Luke was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Bo start to snuggle even closer to Luke for warmth and protection. Luke knew that Bo believed that Luke would get them out of the mess that they were in. Luke fell into a light sleep that was dreamless. He was just glad that he found Bo before it was too late.

* * *

**I can't help but feel bad for those two. at least Luke found Bo before he had a real bad asthma attack. good ol' Luke he always manages to save lil' Bo some how. whether it's from sliding into trees or from an asthma attack, ol' Luke is right there. (wish i had brothers or cousins like Bo and Luke. all i got is an annoying little sister and equally annyoing little brother and my cousins are stuck ups.)**


	4. the search is on

**here's chapter 4! hope ya'll like it! please R&R at the end! thanks and on to the story!**

* * *

Rosco and Davis made it to the Duke farm about an hour after they got the call about Bo and Luke. Martha was in the kitchen with Daisy when there was a knock at the door. Martha got up, already knowing who it was, let the sheriff and his deputy inside. 

"Hello Martha. Where's Jesse?" Rosco asked.

"He went out looking for Bo and Luke already. He's been gone almost an hour. Oh Rosco, I'm so worried about the boys. They've been missing since this morning." Martha said on the verge of tears. She knew that she couldn't cry in front of Daisy, because she had to be strong for her until Jesse and the boys came home.

"Don't worry none Martha, we'll help you find Bo and Luke. We had best get going now. The sooner we find them, the better. C'mon Davis."

"Yes sir sheriff." Davis said. Rosco and Davis headed out the door and into the woods in an attempt to find the missing Duke kids.

Meanwhile Jesse wasn't having any luck in finding the slightest clue as to where Bo and Luke could be.

"Bo! Luke! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jesse called as loud as he could hoping that he would get a response. Jesse was disappointed when he didn't get one. Jesse kept going not realizing that he was getting closer to where the boys were.

Luke was awaken from the light sleep he was in by shivering. He looked down at Bo and saw that he was the one shivering. Luke pulled his coat tighter around Bo and pulled Bo closer to him in an attempt to keep him warm.

"L-Luke?"

"Y-yeah Bo?"

"I'm cold. I w-wanna go home…"

"I know Bo, I wanna go home too. But it's still snowing outside. And we shouldn't go outside while it's still snowing."

"O-okay. Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"I love you Luke."

"Love ya too Bo."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem lil' cuz."

* * *

"Sheriff?"

"What do you want Davis?"

"I think we should split up, then that way we can cover more ground. I got a couple of walkie-talkies in my patrol car. We can use them to talk to each other and to let the other know if we found anything."

"Davis?"

"Yes sheriff?"

"That's a good idea. Run and get them real fast. I'll wait here."

"Alright sheriff. Be right back." Davis took off running towards his patrol car to get the walkie-talkies. A couple minutes later, Davis came back carrying two small black walkie-talkies.

"These have a three mile wide range. We will be able to talk to each other up to three miles away."

"Okay Davis. Report in every twenty minutes so that I know you're alright."

"Alright sheriff, will do." Davis said. Both men split up going in different direction.

Jesse continued walking around, trying to find any kind of sign of his nephews. The snow was starting to let up some, and the wind had died down to a light breeze. Jesse saw an old shack over to the right that was half buried in the snow. He rushed over to it, careful about where he stepped as not to fall in a deep patch of snow. Once he got up to the window, he looked inside.

He didn't see anything other then dust and old furniture. He could tell that no one had been in the shack for a long time due to the fact the thick layer of dust on the floor hadn't been disturbed. Jesse's hopes started to vanish along with the falling snow, which was now only coming down in a light snow shower. Jesse looked around for a minute trying to find some evidence that the boys had been through there. After seeing nothing that could help him, he started walking again.

Rosco wasn't having any luck finding the boys either. Davis had reported in once to let Rosco know that he was alright, but that was all he'd heard for a good fifteen minutes. Rosco kept saying silent prayers that Bo and Luke would be alive when they found them. Rosco had been so deep in prayer for the lost Duke boys, that he almost missed the footprints in the snow.

"Hmmm, wonder whose footprints these are." Rosco said to himself. Rosco decided to follow them in hopes that they would help lead him to Bo and Luke.

Luke was woken up by the sound of raspy coughing coming from the small child beside him.

"Bo? Are you okay?" Luke asked his young cousin. All Bo could manage to do was shake his head. Luke instantly grew worried once again. He knew that if Bo kept coughing like he was, he could cause himself to have an asthma attack. Luke was just about to say something when he started coughing as well. Luke's coughing fit wasn't as bad as Bo's was due to the fact he didn't have asthma, but it was still bad.

Luke knew that he had to get Bo back to the farm or somewhere else warmer then the shack that they were in, before Bo had a serious attack. Luke looked out the window and noticed that the snow had almost stopped, and that it was clear enough to go outside again. Luke reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Bo's inhaler. He helped Bo take a couple of sprays of the medicine, before he stood up. Luke found that it was hard to stand up because his joints were stiff from the cold. Ignoring the dull ache in his knees, Luke bent down in front of Bo.

"Okay Bo, can you stand up for me?" Luke asked gently. Bo looked at Luke for a couple of seconds before making any kind of attempt to stand up. Bo had a lot of trouble standing up due to the cold, so Luke helped him stand up.

"L-Luke, I-I'm cold…" Bo whispered.

"Don't worry Bo. We'll be alright. I promise you that." Luke said trying to encourage Bo. "Here climb on my back and I'll carry you." Luke said as he bent down enough so Bo wouldn't have any trouble climbing on Luke's back. Once Bo was set, Luke picked up his coat and handed it to Bo. Bo took it and slowly wrapped it around his shoulders, hugging it close to him in an attempt to stay warm.

Once Luke was sure Bo was ready, he went to the door and pulled it open. Luke was glad that Bo had stopped coughing for the moment. Luke kept trying to hold back his coughs, but found it next to impossible as he walked. Luke could feel Bo's small body shivering against his back. Luke wanted nothing more then to get Bo someplace warm.

* * *

**well thats that. hope luke can get help for bo and himself. stick around for the next chapter! please R&R!**


	5. Found at last

**here's chapter 5! hope ya'll enjoy and please R&R at the end! **

**Bo is 5, Daisy is 7, and Luke is 9.**

* * *

Luke's coughing fit had subsided some since he and Bo left the shack, but he was starting to feel sicker with each passing minute. But Luke knew that he couldn't stop no matter how bad he felt, for Bo's sake. Luke was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by a small voice coming from behind him. 

"Luke, if you wanna stop for a few minutes, you can." Bo said slowly. Luke could tell that the cold was starting to take its toll on his young cousin, and that meant that he couldn't stop no matter what.

"That's okay Bo, I'll be fine. But thanks for the concern." Luke said reassuringly. Bo nodded and layed his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke knew that Bo was on the verge of going to sleep, and he knew that he couldn't let Bo go to sleep, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hey Bo, look. It's a little bunny rabbit." Luke said looking towards a wild rabbit. Bo lifted his head up and looked at what Luke was talking about. Bo's eyes seemed to light up some at seeing the little rabbit hopping around not even caring that Bo and Luke were near it.

Meanwhile Rosco was following some human footprints that he had found. He had been following them for nearly an hour before he saw the outline of a person. A man to be precise. Rosco immediately recognized who it was. Jesse Duke.

"Jesse!" Rosco shouted. Jesse stopped and turned around to face the local sheriff.

"Oh Rosco, am I glad to see you. The boys are missin'"

"I know Jesse, Martha called us and told us that you was out here lookin' for 'em."

"Oh thank you so much Rosco. Have you had any kind of luck yet?"

"No I'm afraid not Jesse. Davis is out looking for them as well. He should be checking in soon."

"Alright Rosco." Jesse said as he and the sheriff went off in opposite directions.

Davis meanwhile had come upon an old shack that was half buried in snow. Thinking that Bo and Luke might be there, he made his way to the front door. Finding that the door was unlocked, he slowly pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Bo, Luke. Are ya'll in here?" Davis called out. He heard a shuffling noise coming from somewhere up ahead. He shown his flashlight in the direction of the noise. Davis was disappointed when all he saw was a couple of mice running along the floor. He continued to search through out the rest of the cabin, but to no avail. He was just about to turn around and leave when he noticed that the back door was open some. Davis decided to check it out thinking that maybe the boys had been in the shack and then left again. He opened the door further and saw a single pair of footprints in the snow. Davis could immediately tell that they were from a child, but how old he couldn't tell. Davis decided to follow them and see where they lead to.

Luke and Bo had made it to the old Indian caves were they liked to play in the summer time. Luke knew that him and Bo could stay in there and stay a little warmer then before. Once they were inside the cave, deep enough to stay warm, Luke gently sat o down on the ground and quickly wrapped his coat around Bo's small body. Luke sat down next to him and pulled Bo closer to him in an attempt to keep his young cousin warm. Bo had fallen asleep almost instantly after Luke sat down next to him. Luke gave a small sigh. The day hadn't gone exactly as he had hoped it would and right now all he was concerned with was getting Bo someplace warmer then the caves. Luke fell asleep about five minutes after Bo did.

Davis continued following the tracks. He soon realized where they were heading.

"The old Indian caves. That must be where they are." Davis said to himself. He got out his walkie-talkie.

"This is Deputy Davis Smith calling Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, ya'll got yer ears on, come back."

'_This is Sheriff Roscoooo P. Coltrane. How ya doin' there Davis, over."_

"Well Sheriff, I got some good news. I think I may know where Bo and Luke are. Come back."

'_That's great Davis, tell me where you are right now. Over.'_

"I'm about five minutes away from the old Indian caves. I've been following some footprints that looks like they were made by a child. Over."

'_Well you high tail it over to them caves and let me know what you find. I'll find Jesse and let him know. Over.'_

"Roger that Sheriff. I'm gone." Davis continued towards the old Indian caves as fast as he could go in the ankle deep snow.

Rosco was once again following Jesse's footsteps. About five minutes after he got the news, he finally found Jesse again.

"Jesse! Hold up." Rosco said as he ran over to Jesse.

"What is it Rosco?"

"Davis just informed me that he may have found where Bo and Luke are."

"Well where did he say?" Jesse asked getting excited about the fact that he may find his nephews.

"He said that he was going to check out the old Indian caves and he said he would call in as soon as he knew for sure if he'd found them or not." Jesse gave a sigh of relief at the possible good news.

"Well let's get going that way in case he does find them." Jesse said as he started walking in the direction of the caves. Rosco quickly followed suit.

Davis finally made it to the caves and saw the tracks of snow that lead into the cave. He quickly walked inside and turned his flashlight back on and scanned the inside of the cave. After not seeing anything, he decided to go in further and look around for the boys. After walking in as far as he could, he noticed a medium sized shape that was neither rock nor animal in the corner of the cave. Davis quickly made his way over the spot and saw who it was. He was so relived to have found Bo and Luke.

"Bo, Luke. Can you hear me?" Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked around trying to figure out who had called his and Bo's names. When his eyes met Davis', Luke quickly felt relieved. Luke nudge Bo gently in the side to wake him up. Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Luke, then almost instantly closed his eyes again.

"Bo, c'mon Bo. Ya gotta stay awake. We can finally go home Bo. Davis is here." Luke said weakly. Bo slowly opened his eyes again and this time managed to keep them open. He looked around and slowly let everything come into focus.

"Wh-where are w-we Luke?"

"We're in the old Indian caves and Davis is here." Luke said gently. Bo looked up and his blue eyes met with Davis' dark brown eyes.

"Hey there kiddo. Ready to go?" Davis asked. Bo nodded his head.

"Just let me tell Rosco." Davis said as he got out his walkie-talkie.

"Deputy Smith to Sheriff Coltrane, ya'll got yer ears on, come back."

'_This is Sheriff Coltrane. Any luck?'_

"Yes sir Sheriff. I got me two little ducklings over here at the old Indian caves. They are pretty cold, but other then that they appear to be fine. Over."

'_That's great Davis. I got Jesse with me and we'll be there as soon as we can. Over.'_

"Thank you Sheriff. I'm gone." Davis put his walkie-talkie away and took off his coat. He sat down on the ground and picked Bo and Luke up and sat them on his lap. He then put his coat around both of them and did his best to keep them as warm as possible until Rosco and Jesse got there.

* * *

**well that's that. i'm so glad that someone finally found those boys. please R&R now! thank you!**


	6. A happy ending

**Here's chapter 6! hope ya'll enjoy! please R&R!**

**Bo is 5, Daisy is 7, and Luke is 9.**

* * *

Jesse and Rosco ran all the way to the cave. They got there about ten minutes after they got the good news. Jesse ran into the cave and looked around for any sign of Davis and the kids. Rosco spotted them sitting against the side of cave, Davis holding Bo and Luke to help keep them warm.

"Here they are Jesse." Rosco said pointing to the figures against the wall. Jesse ran over to his nephews and Davis sat. Jesse knelt down in front of them. Luke, who had been just drifting off, opened his eyes and stared into the happy, yet still worried face of his uncle.

Luke then quickly threw himself towards his uncle and both embraced the other in a warm hug. Even though Luke didn't like to show his emotions, he just couldn't hold it in any longer, so he just let everything out, and cried uncontrollably into Jesse's shoulder. After they pulled apart, Jesse turned his attention towards his youngest charge, realizing that he didn't join Luke in the hug. Jesse saw that Bo was asleep and shivering uncontrollably. Luke even had started to shiver uncontrollably once again and quickly pressed himself against his uncle's side in an attempt to stay warm. Jesse quickly, but gently, picked Bo up and held him close to him and started talking to him softly.

"Hey there Bo, time to wake up. You can go home now." Jesse was surprised when he heard Bo say something that he wasn't expecting.

"Luke…d-don't l-leave me p-please…." Bo stuttered out in his sleep. Luke leaned closer to Bo and took his cousin's small hand in his and started talking to him.

"Bo, d-don't worry, I w-won't leave you. I-I'm right here. So is Uncle J-Jesse, S-Sheriff Coltrane, and Deputy S-Smith." Luke said. Bo's fluttered open and his gaze fixed on Jesse. When Bo saw his uncle, he moved as fast as he could and gave his uncle a big hug and started crying. Jesse returned Bo's hug and Luke even joined in again. Jesse tried his best not to cry as well, but a couple of tears managed to escape his eyes and slid down the side of face. Jesse picked Luke up and stood up with both his nephews in his arms.

"We should get them to see Doc Appleby. Just to be on the safe side." Rosco said.

"Yeah, yer right Rosco. We can take them back to the farm in yer car and grab a few warm blankets for them and take them over to Doc Appleby's office." Jesse said. Rosco nodded and left to get his patrol car. Jesse and Davis stayed in the cave with Bo and Luke, who had both fallen back asleep.

"How can I ever repay you for finding my nephews, Davis?" Jesse asked.

"Don't worry about it Jesse. I'm just doing my job, and finding the boys safe and sound is thanks enough."

"You must at least come over for dinner one night real soon."

"As long as you don't keep bugging me about it, I think I can come over one night soon." Davis said jokenly.

"Okay, that's more like it." Jesse said. Both men laughed at what they had both said. About fifteen minutes passed before Rosco came back. He went back to the cave and let Jesse and Davis know that the car ready.

"I got the heater turned up on high to help the boys warm up. And I CBed Doc Appleby to let him know that we're bring the boys in." Rosco said.

"Thank you Rosco." Jesse said as he carried his sleeping nephews out to the patrol car. Jesse sat in the front seat with Bo and Luke, while Davis sat in the back and Rosco drove. Luke had woken up a couple of times and Bo once, one the way to Doc Appleby's, but they fell back asleep within a couple of minutes. Both of them had long since stopped shivering, but they both still felt real cold to the touch.

Rosco pulled in front of Doc Appleby's office a few minutes later. He got out and helped Jesse carry Bo and Luke inside. Doc Appleby was already in the waiting room when the Dukes, Rosco, and Davis came in.

"Hello Jesse, Sheriff Coltrane, and Deputy Smith. I got the call from Rosco and had a room prepared for Bo and Luke. If you will follow me, I will check them over to make sure they are alright."

"Thank you Doc." Jesse said as he carried Bo into the room. Rosco followed carrying a sleeping Luke and Davis was right behind him. The room was unusually warm and there were several blankets on the rather large examining table.

"Here you can sit them down on here and then I will check them over."

"Alright." Jesse and Rosco said in unison. They sat both boys down on the table. When they were on the table, they both woke up.

"Where are we Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked. Bo looked at his uncle and then to Rosco and Davis, then over to Doc Appleby and then to Luke. Bo slowly lifted his arms up begging in his adorable way, to be picked up. Jesse couldn't refuse Bo's plea to be picked, after all he had been through. He knew that Bo needed the extra comfort and the feeling of safety of having him there. Jesse picked Bo up off the table and wrapped a blanket around Bo's small frame. Bo wrapped his small arms around Jesse's neck and buried his face into Jesse's shoulder. Doc Appleby decided to examine Luke first since Bo didn't want to be put down at the moment.

After doc Appleby examined Luke, he found nothing seriously wrong with him, other then a mild cold. Doc Appleby gave Jesse a prescription so that Luke would get well sooner.

"Here is a prescription to help Luke get over his cold sooner. And it will also help keep it from growing into pneumonia. With lots of bed rest will do him a lot of good. Make sure to keep him inside for a few days. Do all that, and he will be just fine."

"Alright thanks Doc. Now Bo, it's yer turn." Jesse said to his nephew. Bo peeped one eye from his uncle's shoulder and looked at Doc Appleby, uncertain if he wanted to be put down. Luke reached up from under the blanket he was now covered with and gently touched Bo's arm. Bo looked down at his older cousin and then back to his uncle, ten to Doc Appleby.

"It's alright Bo, he's just gonna make sure yer alright." Jesse said trying to encourage Bo to let him go long enough to be checked out. Bo hesitated a moment before letting go of Jesse and lifted his head off his uncle's shoulder. Jesse sat Bo down and moved over enough so Doc Appleby could examine him. Bo kept glancing over to his uncle, then to Luke. Bo felt a small smile creep on his face as he saw Luke wink at him.

After Doc Appleby finished examining Bo, he got a small medicine bottle out of a cabinet next to the table that had the tongue depressors, and other medical items.

"Bo appears to be fine, with the exception a moderate cold. Here is some liquid medicine that you will need to give him every twelve hours. You will also need to watch him with his asthma a little more until his cold is gone. Also be sure to give Luke his every twelve hours as well. They should continue taking the medicine until it's gone, just to be on the safe side. And the same thing with Bo, keep him inside for a couple of days, and make sure he gets lots of rest."

"Thanks Doc." Jesse said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Here, take these with you," Doc Appleby said, handing Jesse a couple of blankets. "You can use these to take them out to your car, and then to carry them inside with. You don't need to worry about bringing them back, we got plenty here."

"Okay thanks Doc." Jesse said. Jesse looked down when he felt a gentle tugging at his shirt. He saw Bo wanting to be picked up again. Jesse gave into his youngest charge's wants, and picked him up. Bo buried his face in Jesse's shoulder and grabbed a fistful of Jesse's shirt. Jesse decided that he best carry Luke outside as well, so he stepped over to where Luke was sitting wrapped up in two or three blankets. Jesse stretched out his arm towards Luke, who hesitated a minute before scooting over to his uncle. Jesse lifted Luke up and put the blanket around both Bo and Luke and started for Rosco's patrol car.

Jesse sat the boys in the backseat and sat next to them by the door. Bo sat in between Luke and Jesse and started to snuggle next to Jesse's side in an attempt to get warmed up more. Luke seemed to copy what his youngest cousin was doing, and Jesse soon found both his nephews snuggled close together. While Jesse sat waiting for Rosco and Davis to come back out, he said a silent thank you to the good Lord above for allowing him to find his nephews before it was too late. Rosco and Davis came out about five minutes later. Jesse noticed that Rosco had a small bag in his hand. Rosco and Davis got in the car. Rosco started the engine and headed back towards the Duke farm.

It took them about an hour and a half to get back due to the fact that the roads were still covered with snow. Jesse took Bo and Luke inside and put them in their beds, making sure they were covered up good. After he was finished taking care of the boys for the time being, he went back out to the kitchen where Martha, Rosco, and Davis were sitting, Daisy having gone to the living room to allow the adults to talk in private. Rosco had brought the small bag in with him, and sat it on the table.

"Doc said to give these to Bo and Luke later." Rosco said as he pulled out two medium sized '69 dodge Chargers. One was painted orange and the other black.

"Thank you Rosco. When you see Doc Appleby, let him know I said thanks." Jesse said. Rosco nodded his head.

"I will Jesse. We better get going back to town now, Boss'll be wonderin' what's taking us so long to get back." Rosco said as he and Davis stood up.

"Thank you so much Rosco, Davis. Thank you for bringing Bo and Luke home safe and sound." Martha said as she was fighting to keep her emotions in check.

"Yer welcome Martha, Jesse. Hope the boys get well soon. Take care." Rosco said as he and Davis left. Jesse sighed and rested his head on his hands. Martha moved a chair over to her husband and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It's aright, we got the boys back safe and sound. C'mon Jesse dear, let's get Daisy ready for bed and then we'll check up on Bo and Luke. Then we should get to bed. It's been a long, tiring day." Martha said as she pressed a kiss on Jesse's cheek. Jesse put an arm around his wife's shoulders and stood up.

"Yeah, yer right dear, let's go get Daisy ready for bed. Then we can check on Bo and Luke." Jesse agreed as he and Martha made their way to the living room to get Daisy. Daisy had fallen asleep on the couch while the adults were talking. Jesse bent down and lifted his sleeping niece and carried her to her room. He layed her down on her bed and covered her up, then pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Martha came in and did the same. They both walked out of the room, and walked down to the boy's room. Jesse opened the door enough to look inside. He saw that Bo's bed was empty and all the blankets were gone as well. Stepping inside further, Jesse saw where Bo had disappeared too. Bo lay beside Luke, Luke having one arm over Bo's side, in a protective way. Both boys had a small smile on their faces and were covered up to their chins with the blankets. Jesse called Martha to come look at their nephews.

"Martha, come here." Jesse whispered so as not to wake the boys up. Martha walked inside and saw what Jesse had wanted her to see. It warmed both their hearts a great deal seeing Luke with a protective arm around his young cousin. Jesse and Martha shut the door quietly and walked down to their room. They both said a silent thank you to the good Lord, then kissed each other and went to bed.

Everything eventually returned to normal in Hazzard, at least as normal as things get there. Bo and Luke eventually forgot about hat terrible day that they almost didn't survive. They both got over their colds and when the snow melted, they were back outside playing and causing trouble around the farm.

End

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 6! please R&R! feel free to let me know how the story was!**


End file.
